UN DIA NORMALRANMA
by Yara-Chan
Summary: haora es ranma quien nos cuenta el fin de ese dia ( continuacion de un dia normal)


P.D. este fic lo relatara Ranma (la verdad creo que batallare por que es mas fácil meterse a la memoria de akane que la de ranma . pero haré los posible o!!!...)

A Y P0R SUPUESTO LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN **RUMIKO** =D…

UN DIA N0RMAL (RANMA)

Cuando pase por el pasillo, vi a akane escribiendo en un libro parecía un diario, yo no se como las mujeres se ponen a escribir en esa libreta, que ridículas yo nunca haría eso

Akane.- que quieres ranma!!!!

No me había dado cuenta que estaba enfrente de su cuarto y no me había movido de hay….

Akane.- ranma!!! Se te ofrece algo??!!-enfadada-

Y hay esta, tan tranquila que estaba, uu nunca entenderé como a las mujeres les cambia el humor tan rápido

Ranma.- no nada, no se me ofrece nada!!!...-gritando-

Akane.- y pensar que esta tarde estábamos tan bien!!!, haaaaaaa!!!!!(- DESESPERACI"N)-cerrando la puerta

Bravo ya se enojo y no le dije nada (mas que gritarle), tiene razón esta tarde estábamos tan bien, les contare la invite a el cine pero no piensen mal fue pues por que estaba de malas ese día y pues yo hem ejem… mmmm pensé que así se  calmaría, si eso jeje … como iba diciendo la invite a el cine:

                                Flash back

Ranma.- pues yo,…… quería invitarte a el cine, no pienses que es una cita o algo por el estilo, es solo que creo que te molestaste conmigo esta mañana y pues…

Akane.- por supuesto ranma…          

Y después de esto me sonrio de una forma que me puse tan nervioso que me tuve que dar la vuelta para que no me viera

Ranma.- y bien cual iremos a ver?                                                                           

Para ser sincero yo no se nada, pero nada de películas

Akane.- la verdad no se cuales hay que tal si vamos a ver y después escogemos una?

Me pareció una PEFECTA idea, así que  nos dirigimos a el cine, nunca habia ido con ella ya era tarde y era raro ke nadie nos viniera a molestar

Estuvimos enfrente de la taquilla escogiendo una película, la verdad no habia ninguna que nos llamara la atención

Akane.- que tal si vemos la de…- pero alguien la interrumpio ¬¬

Pero se oyo una voz a lo lejos

Shampoo.- shampoo equivocarse de dirección, shampoo tener idea, ir a pedir dirección correcta a ese cine

Bravo lo que me faltaba que shampoo viniera Asia donde estábamos nosotros.

Me lleve a akane, de hay ella ya savia que shampoo nos iba a molestar demasiado, de que servia arriesgarse jeje

Ya después de que estuvimos lejos de shampoo

Akane.- mmm… y ahora que hacemos, ya quieres ir a el dojo?

Y alejarme de este bello momento contigo nunca, perdón!!!!! Yo no DIJE ESO FUE MI CONCIENSIA ENSERIO YO NO DIJE NADA, BORREN ESO, ESPERO KE NO SE GRABE,  LO LEERE CUANDO LO EDITEN, ESTO NO ES JUSTO!!!!!!!!!

Ranma.- mmm… no y tu? 

Que vergüenza, aun estaba rojo por aquel pensamiento, que YO NO DIJE, HEE!!! YO NO DIJE NADA

Akane.- estas bien?....

Ranma.- a si claro akane

Akane.- que te parese si vamos por un helado?, hay unos nuevos que abrieron dicen que estan muy ricos.

Ranma.- esta bien como gustes

El camino fue muy corto o eso me parecio, por que a el estar con akane el tiempo se detiene… ALTO!!!!

YO NO DIJE ESO, MALDITA CONCIENSIA TRAICIONERA, ENSERIO YO NO DIJE NADA, KE SI VEO QUE EDITAN ESTO EN LA WEB TE MATO YARA, (. ) PERO YO NO DIJE NADA, QUE QUEDE MUY MUY CLARO!!

Al llegar a la heladeria que dijo akane, ella fue a buscar una bacna mientras yo iva por los helados

Le pedi un helado de limon y yo uno de chocolate, la alcanse y me sente con ella en aquella banca que daba hacia el parque

Akane.- gracias

Akane.- por cierto ranma, estas como hombre, no te da vergüenza que te van aquí en esa apariencia

Lo olvidaba

Ranma.- no no importa

Claro que no importa pues estaba con akane, ALTO!!!  ESTA ES LA TERCERA VES, YO NO DIJE ESO!!!!!!¬¬

Era todo tranquilo cuando a el voltear a el lugar con mas arboles del paqrque me encontre con ryoga, estoy seguro que si nos kedabamos hay akane lo iva a invitar a un helado y yo no voy apagarle a ese cerdo

Ranma.- akane ya acabe, que tal si nos vamos  de aqu

Akane.- pero si acabamos de llegar

Ranma.- si pero es ke …

Hay que le digo

Akane.- ya te dio vergüenza estar como hombre cierto?

Ranma.- hem…. Ejem….. mmm…. Jeje… pues si 

Bravo salvado por la campana uff…

Akane.- esta bien ya es tarde que tal si  nos vamos

Y me sonrio huo fue tan bonito

Y regresamos a el dojo y comimos delicioso mmm claro la comida de kasumi siempre es exquisita

          FIN DEL BLASH BACK

akane.- que haces?-un leve enojo-

Ranma.- nada

No podia creerlo no me habia movido de hay

Akane.- voy hacer un lonche, no kieres uno

Ranma.- pero si son las 11 de la noche, que no tienes sueño!!!

Akane.- shhh.. callate o despertaras a todos, ya los conoces van a inventar cosas , y recuerda que mañana es sabado, si tu tienes sueño hay tu, yo tengo un poco de hambre

Y bajo las escaleras, fui a alcanzarla ya que mi estomago me lo había pedido, MI ESTOMAGO!!!

Akane.- baya  el niño siempre si tuvo hambre

Ranma,. Calla, no molestes

Y saque unos refrescos del refrigerador

Pero akane me los kito

Akane.- yo pongo la mesa tu haces los lonches

Ranma.- Esta bien

Akane se habia ido a el comedor prendio la televisión pero no pao mucho tiempo cuando la apago de repente no hubo ruido, y eso era extraño( mas si era en la casa TENDO-SAOTOME), fui a asomarme y estaba akane sentada hay, viendo las estrellas

Ranma.- akane calente las bolas de arroz, que preparo kasumi, en la cena no importa

Akane.- ho. No importa

Le ofreci una y yo tome una

Akane.- ranma como te la pasaste hoy?

Maravilloso,,,,,,,,,, OTRA VES Y DALE LA MULA A EL TRIGO, YO NO DIJE ESO RECUERDEN QUE ES EL PENSAMIENTO Y ESTA CONCIENSI ME TRAICIONA SIEMPRE!!!!!

Ranma.- bien, por que tu no akane?

Akane.- no, no, al contrario me la pase muy bien

Ella ya habia acabado de comer, y se fue acercando a mi yo me quede como estatua y senti sus labios en mi……

Cachete

Ranma.- a..ka…ne…

Estaba muy muy nervioso ella nunca hace eso

Se levanto

Akane.- ranma!

Volte a verla

Ranma.- si?

Akane.- muchas gracias me la pase muy bien

Y me sonrio fue totalmente maraviloso

Akane.- por cierto

Ranma.- si que pasa?

Akane.- tu limpias la cocina, buenas noches

Ranma.- buenas noches

Akane.- ranma,  acaba este dia por favor…

Me sonrio y subio a su cuarto.

No le entendi nada hasta que me tiro ese libro morado  que decía diario lo abrí y en la primera hoja decía

"un dia normal"

(venia escrito lo que habia contado akane)

por : Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome

bueno lo acabe!

Bravo ¡!!

Que les cuesta un REVIEW

Ok  gracias a quienes lo leyeron gracias n.n


End file.
